


Our Last Summer

by Freyon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I hope god can forgive me for my 10 o clock bullshit, I swear to god im so sorry but heres a mamma mia au, M/M, Marriage, Post-Break Up, Teen Pregnancy, but in the past! so we gucci, dad merlin, haha also mpreg, haha also probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyon/pseuds/Freyon
Summary: It was a stressful time for Merlin, due to the fact that his one and only son, Mordred, was getting married. Of course he adored Morgana, she's his daughter in every way but blood, but her having invited all three of his torrid summer flings at his sons wedding was just another bit of stress piling up.Or the one where Merlin is a single dad who hasn't got any prick in a while and then is bombarded three.And maybe one is a really important prat.





	Our Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BOI! H*CK YEAH. MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER FIC E V ER FUCKING YEALAHFOASFHIS. I would totally appreciate if you would leave a comment or kudos and I would ADORE some constructive criticism.
> 
> Anygay I plan to finish this monster by the time Mamma Mia 2 comes out (July 20th) and this is not brit picked nor is there a beta.
> 
> So lets get this bad boy started !
> 
> And no I do not own the Merlin franchise, much as my poor sad gay teenage ass wish, nor am I making any profit off of this but if I did BOI would I would I use it to to fuND A GOD DAMN REINCARNATION SEASON WHERE EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND GOOD AND GAY.
> 
> and agrivaine didn't exist bc he was a gigantic ASSFACE.

Mordred believed that good things happened to good people, it was something his father taught him at a very young age, something he truly believed from the bottom of his heart to the very pits of his soul, which is why sometimes, his faith and belief was tested. Especially times like this.

 

"Excuse me? You did fucking what?" Mordred gasped at his soon to be wife,"No really, I am still  _very_ confused, Morgana, explain now!" he demanded but seeing the look on her face caused him to reevaluate his wording,"Please dear?"

 

She smirked at him,"why yes of course  _dear_ , since you asked so kindly." she paused for dramatic affect. Mordred hated when she did that which is why them getting married is rather silly.

 

"Basically what I did was I invited your dad to our wedding!"

 

"Okay bUT WHICH ONE?" Mordred said back, tone increasing as the situation dawned on him, because really it's not like his father is invited to his wedding everyday. Or any day. Or invited at all which is rather fitting because he doesn't even know who his father is, which means that his future wife has invited a man, who has never been invited to his island other than to impregnate his dad and who has also never even met the groom to be of the wedding, to his wedding.

 

“That’s not what the problem is Mord! You have no idea who your father is and you’re getting married in the next forty-eight hours! You are signing up for the next part of your life in forty-eight hours and you haven’t even closed off the last part!”

 

Mordred grabs her hand out of the air where she’s waving it and kisses it, “Morgana, I don't need my father” he kisses her wrist, “when you came to this island in those strappy sandal heels and that huge hat almost as big as your ego,” he ignored the hey! she exclaimed as she tired to remove her hands from his grip,”you looked at me, dragged those unreasonably large sunglasses off your face and yelled at me to help you when your bag got caught on the boat and then I knew, I knew that you would be my wife. You looked to beautiful with salt water in your hair and how you managed to regally walk on sand, in heels nonetheless, I thought ‘wow, this girl is amazing, so I don’t need a man I’ve never met to come to my wedding to make my marriage valid. I have everything I need on this island with my da, and with the hotel and with you.”

 

She stared him in the eye and looked down at their intertwined hands,”I want you to be happy.”

 

“I don’t _need_ a man I’ve never met to make me happy so why does it matter? All I need is someone to spend my life with who has pretty green eyes, and a really nice mouth, and an incredibly clever tongue who also gets along well with my dad.” he took in a breath, “Morg all I need is you. I’ve never known my father, never met him, and da hates talking about him, always says that it was a summer fling. If he hurt my da and didn’t even bother to come back why would he possibly care about me?”

 

“ Why does it even matter though Morg? I’ve never met the arsehole nor do I even know what he looks like! It doesn’t matter. Who the hell did you invited Morgana? How can we possibly know who he is?”

 

“See uh, that’s the thing…”

 

“What do you mean by that? And how did you even have time to invite a random man to our wedding. I thought you were absolutely swamped with planning and making the dresses? Isn’t that why you invited Morgause and Gwen early?”

 

“No dear I needed them for something else. Last night I had some time after helping your dad clean up a space in the back of the hotel, which was honestly huge and had the most beautiful view you would not believe-”

 

“I get it Morgana-”

 

“Don’t interrupt dear it’s rude,” Morgana chastised apparently not noticing the irony, “yes well I was carrying the last box out after I told Merlin to get some rest when I found this book with some important names in it. So I took some names and some addresses and then I took a small bout over to the mainland, and really why don’t we go boating in the night more? It was gorgeous and the way the waves reflected the moon, really very scenic.”

 

At Mordred’s stare she stopped the train of thought.

 

“Yes well I sent some letters to the ‘important names’ and now you’re seeing your dad!” she said with a smile on her face.

 

“Morgana this just brings us to the original question, which one?”

 

“How do you know you have multiple dads? You’ve never met any of them!”

 

“Dad hated lying to me and keeping secrets so one day when all the kids had their parents, even some grandparent, come to some school while I had a dad that came fifteen minutes late I asked him where my father was. Now don’t get me wrong, Morgana, I love my dad more than you can imagine and he’s supported me through everything like trying to get the beach completely private on the day I proposed to you would have been impossible if not for him, but as a kid I always wanted my father, you know? He tried to sell me some story about how father was a war veteran but there was no way I was going to believe that when he said it so angrily but I didn’t think he was ready to talk.” he sighed.

 

“So I gave him some time. On my eighth birthday, a year or so after I had asked him the question I was sitting in a chair while dad was humming happy birthday and uncle Percival was there beside me and Uncle Lance was across from him and gran and gramps across from me with a few of my mates from school and they were all smiling and I thought ‘why do I even need to know or care about a man who doesn’t even know I exist? Who doesn’t even care about me and would never do any of the things my dad would do?’ So I blew my candles and wished that everyone in that room with me would stay with me and stay happy.” He paused and held a wistful look,”Well later that night dad tucked me into bed and I think he saw the remains of a question I didn’t need answered. So he told me about my father, or my fathers. About poncy british Arthur and how they met at the beginning of summer when Arthur took dad over here on this little island. He told me about how they were together for a month and a half but dad also told me how heartbroken he was when he discovered that Arthur was engaged and was leaving him for this girl back in England,” he let out a sad sounding chuckle,“ then he started telling me about adventurous Gwaine, who was always looking for people to do and things to see.”

 

Mordred put up a hand to stop Morgana from asking the question, “Yes I know what I said, no I did not say it wrong, yes that is exactly the words dad said to me and no he did not clarify or ever tell me what it meant until I finally reached high school with the constantly horny humor in the air and equally horny people in the hallways.”

 

“Gwaine was a fun hippy, dad said, said he rented a boat and taught him how to steer. That was when he took Gwaine here on the island where they spent a month together but after the month was over Gwaine needed another adventure to have and another person to do. Dad said he was tempted to go along with Gwaine when he invited him but that he couldn’t bear to leave the island again so off Gwaine went. I think that Gwaine leaving was just about as heartbreaking as Arthur’s because Arthur was his first love but Gwaine was his second and he still left.”

 

“Finally there was Leon, about as proper as Arthur but not a total prat in dad’s words. Leon came to this island drenched in water and riding on a harley wearing more leather than it should be legally possible, also dad’s words. They knew each other the shortest amount of time with only a few weeks but they still really liked each other. Still my dad has the worst taste in men and eventually Leon left too. He wasn’t heartbroken about that one but it still stung. He’s strong though and he bounced back. When he bounced back though he discovered that he was pregnant with me so he told grandma and grandpa and they dealt with it. He was only 17 Morgana, when his entire life was changed.”

 

“The entire time he when he was pregnant he never asked for Arthur, Gwaine, or Leon. Didn’t even want to try for a paternity test because what would be the use of that? He dealt with everything and was ready to fight back. So when dad was finished tell me his stories he said to me

 

_‘Mordred always be prepared for love. Fight for love, treasure it, and hold it dear. There are times when your love will be tested, or used, or questioned but hold on to it nonetheless. You would never know how capable your heart is of love until you are given many to love. So hold on to those people, savor those people, and believe in love’_

 

“Ever since then I believed in the strength of love but mostly the strength of my dad.”

 

“Oh darling I’m so sorry I butted in like that but hey! Gwen and Morgause are arriving tomorrow so we can get them to distract your father!”

 

“Why do we need two girls to distract one man?” Mordred asked, feeling a sense of dread build.

 

“Yes, well you see, when I read about Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon I thought ‘well we don’t know which one is the father so why not invite all of them?” her voice became quieter as she reevaluated what she just said.

 

“Why would we need three grown ass random ass man at our wedding?” He burst out.

 

“Well I don’t know! I thought that if you met all of them you could just _feel_ who your father was!”

 

“Morgana! My life is not some cheesy loveable musical!”

 

“Well I thought that once we found the one we could just send the other two on some trip around the island!”

 

“ _Morgana!”_ He sighed, resigned with his fate.

 

_“_ How did you even get them to come to some strangers wedding?”

 

“I wrote it posing as dad.”

 

_“MORGANA!”_

 

“LOOK! I’m sorry okay! We can fix this and send them all back before any damage is done.”

 

“No, no. I’m just, I’m just really stressed with all of this okay? We’re not going to let _any_ of them near our wedding. No, what we’re going to do is get an apology out of them for my dad.”

 

“Are you sure? This could become a massive mess if anything goes wrong.”

 

“I’m sure, I mean it’s not like we’re trying to parent trap them right? We’re just getting an apology.”

 

“If you say so,” Morgana said already making some sort of extravagant plan in her head.

 

M/A/G/L

 

Meanwhile at a dock several hundred staircases down:

 

“Oh my god! You guys made it!” a now 37 year old Merlin screamed at a giant of a man and a smaller man on the docks.

 

The taller man smiled and waved at Merlin and yelled back,”For one night!” while miming he was holding a microphone.

 

“And one night only!” the other man said next to him also miming he was holding a microphone.

 

Merlin laughed and did the same “ _MERLIN AND THE MAGICIANS!”_ he yelled back twice as loud while running at full speed at them.

 

“AH! Oh my have I missed you two!” he said when he finally crashed into the tall man (Percy!) and turned over to hug the smaller man (Lancelot!).

 

“I can not believe Mordred is getting married! It feels so early!” Lace said.

 

“And he’s so young!” Percy continued.

 

“Yes, yes! Oh you guys have so much to learn about, come on I’ll drive us over to the hotel.” Merlin said leading all of them to his electric blue (but rusting in a few places which he refused to acknowledge) Jeep.

 

“Kilgarrah still in action ain’t he?” Percy said teasingly.

 

“He’ll stop working when I do!” Merlin said equally teasingly.

 

Then the three of them drove off, all chattering like it was their last days to ever talk to each other.

 

 


End file.
